Oh chicos, oh chicas
by LoveUchihaLawliet
Summary: Los chicos se van de campamento. Hombres, mujeres, conviviendo en un mismo lugar. Sasuke lo siente... siente la tensión... tensión sexual. ¿Y Sakura será capaz de negarle al niño lo que quiere? Yo lo dudo... Posible lemmon SxS NxT GxI SxT NaxH
1. Chapter 1

Hola atodos!!

Vengo a dejarles mi primer fic :), soy nueva en esto pero no sean malos . Si me va bien actualizare lo más prontó que pueda. Y como soy una sucia pervertida, de una vez les digo que quiza contenga Lemmon y del duro xD

Tiene varias parejas pero se centrará más en el Sasusaku, yeah!!

Pero, primero les dejo el prológo :)

Si les gusta o no, dejen reviews!! Y pondre luego el primer capítulo :)

PROLOGO:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En lados opuestos del patio, ambos grupos conversaban...

- ¡¡¡Esque a eso se le llama ser desconsiderados!!!- chillaba Ino, un poco exhaltada, esos temas la alteraban más de lo debido.

- Ino no grites...- decía Tenten.

- Pero, la verdad tiene razón- decía Sakura, meditando sobre las palabras de la chica rubia- los hombres no entienden como nos hacen sentir, es decir... yo la verdad no creo que sean tan inocentes como para quitarse la camisa enfrente de una y pensar que eso no nos va a alterar...-

- Es fácil...-dijo Temari- ellos son tan brutos que no comprenden como nos hacen sentir-

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- ¡¿Te fijaste?!, ¡lo hacen a propósito, lo se!-

- Ya dobe, no te alteres, no pasa nada...- decía el chico azabache para calmar a cierto rubio gritón.

- Bueno, y aunque lo hubieran hecho a propósito, ¿que tiene de malo?, por mi que lo hagan enfrente de mí cuándo quieran...-

- Eres un cerdo Neji ¬¬' a las mujeres se les debe respertar. A menos que quieras despertar conectado de un tubo para respirar- decía al atractivo chico pelirrojo, uniendose al tema.

- Pero comprendiendo el punto de vista de Naruto, creo que de verdad las mujeres deberían dejar de hacer esas cosas... es decir, ¿a ustedes no les parecería algo problemático tratar de esconder "el bulto" para que ellas no se den cuenta?-

- Bueno, eso es cierto- dijo Gaara, con cara pensativa.

- De cualquier modo- añadió Sasuke- ellas nunca entenderán lo que se siente "que se pare el amigo" a la menor provocación...-

- Las chicas no entienden....-

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tipícos adolescentes, liberando hormónas, incitando al sexo opuesto sin casi darse cuenta, simplemente, la magia de la pubertad, simples niños descubriendo lo que es "la tensión sexual"....

Sí, esa hubiera sido una excusa aceptable para mocosos de 15 años... Lo malo de la situación, era que ellos ya no eran adolescentes de hormónas alborotadas. Eran jóvenes adultos casi listos para enfrentar al mundo laboral comportándose como chavales de secundaria... y ni más ni menos que con las personas más cercanas a ellos, con sus propios amigos.

Era realmente la estupides más grande del mundo. Y todos ellos lo sabía, pero no podían evitarlo. Mejores amigos desde el preescolar, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari,Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara y Shikamaru.

Y para solucionar la situación, tomarón la peor decisión de todas: Irse de campamento todos juntos. ¿De verdad creyerón que con eso solucionarián sus problemas de tensión sexual?

Pensarón que viviendo juntos un tiempo aprenderían a controlar sus impulsos. Aunque ninguno lo hubiera mencionada, ese era el verdadero propósito del plan.

¿Lo lograrán?

Já!!.

Claro que no!!

¿Porque?

Porque la escritora soy yo, y estoy casi segura de que mi pervertida cabecita nos los dejará vivir en paz...

Mwahahahaha!

soy tan mala....


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas!!!

Wiii al fin!!! Perdonen la demora n___n' Dije que le iba a cambiar algunas cosas y termine escribiendolo todo de nuevo. En fin, espero que les guste!! Recuerden que tienen que portarse bien ¿Ok?

Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece (por el momento ;D), o las cosas serían muuuuuuy diferentes. La historia si es mía, no piensen que me la copie :D

En fin, las dejo con el capítulo :D...

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Sabía que aquello no había sido una buena idea. Lo sabía, y sin embargó no se negó en cuánto todavía tenía tiempo, y ahora ya era tarde para eso. Miraba desinteresado como los tontos a los que solía llamar "amigos" intentaban leer un mapa.

- Oye Naruto, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó Neji, ya bastante irritado.

- ¡Si! ¡Ya les dije que me dejen esto a mí!-

- Ah... esto es tan problemático...-

- Ni te quejes ahorita. Se va a poner peor cuando lleguemos al campamento- comentó un muuy aburrido pelirrojo.

- Si, bueno, eso sí el idiota logra llegar- dijo Neji, el cuál estaba a punto de reventarle la cabeza al rubio.

- Dejen de presionarme. Yo se lo que hago-

- Naruto, en verdad creo que deberíamos dejarle esto a Sasuke-

- ¡Imposible! La camioneta es mía y NADIE más puede tocarla. Ni siquiera mi mamá-

- Y ahora ya empezó con su mamá…-

- ¡Hey! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi mamá!-

Sasuke observaba la escena con una calma comparable a la de un muerto.

_No se puede poner peor..._

Pero en ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

* * *

Cuatro chicas terminaban de revisar sus maletas… por tercera vez. Mientras, una muy enojada rubia cerraba de golpe su celular.

- Y bien… ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Tenten, quién estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida. Ino la observó durante un momento. Si las miradas hablarán, la suya diría "_lo de siempre_".

- Naruto va conduciendo- dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó la chica pelirosa imitando el movimiento de su amiga.

* * *

Cuando colgó el celular, los dos de enfrente seguían discutiendo. Ignoró el ruido y concentró su mirada en un árbol de la banqueta, con más interés de lo normal.

- ¿Quién era?-

Se volteó exaltado y se encontró con la cansada mirada aguamarina de su compañero. Su voz lo había tomado de sorpresa.

- Ino. Están comenzando a irritarse-

- No creo que tanto como yo- le contestó Gaara con una significativa mirada dirigida hacía los dos gritones.

Sasuke le dio la razón mentalmente. Llevaban horas dando vueltas alrededor de la glorieta porque Naruto no sabía cuál de los carriles tomar. El no era la persona más paciente del mundo y normalmente a esas alturas ya le habría reventado la cabeza al chico rubio. Pero aquella vez no podía. Todo era parte del plan. Necesitaba esperar hasta que llegarán al campamento, porque lo más probable era que si Naruto salía herido no irían a ninguna parte. Después de todo, la camioneta era de él.

Suspiró. Otra de las cosas que más le inquietaban de asistir a ese campamento, era la presencia de las mujeres. No tanto el **hecho** de que ellas estuvieran allí, sino las **razones** por las que fueron invitadas. Nadie lo decía, pero era más que obvio que todos sus compañeros asistían por la misma razón. Aunque algunos tenían unos tenían unos cuántos asuntos extra, como por ejemplo, Neji iba para asegurarse de que Naruto no acabará con la inocencia de su adorada prima. Shikamaru y Temari ya eran novios, pero con sus padres siempre cerca no había mucho que "hacer", así que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para… digamos que para que Shikamaru logrará tener un momento a solas con su novia. Y Gaara obviamente estaba allí para asegurarse de que el no pudiera llegar a tener ese "momento a solas" con su hermana.

Sasuke sintió cierta envidia de Gaara. El era el único que parecía no tener problemas en controlar a sus hormonas cerca de una linda chica. Por eso le alegraba que Gaara fuera también, era bueno saber que había alguien normal en su grupo de amigos. O bueno, semi-normal. Pero pensándolo bien, Sasuke dudaba mucho que el chico alguna vez hubiera tenido novia. Y eso era por su propia elección, porque tanto Sasuke como los demás sabían que pretendientas no le hacían falta, pero al parecer el no sabía mucho sobre mujeres (que no fueran su hermana), y por eso mejor evitaba esa parte. A diferencia de su hermano Kankuro, el cual parecía mariposa de flor en flor. Pero bueno, Sasuke estaba contento de que tuviera trabajo y no pudiera haber asistido.

Miró de nuevo al frente y por la cara que tenía Neji, comenzó a temer por la vida de su mejor amigo, así que decidió intervenir.

- Naruto, quítate del volante, no sirves para esto-

- ¡Ya les dije que nadie toca mi camioneta!-

- ¡Joder, pues! ¡O te quitas o vas a terminar con la cabeza morada!-

Naruto hizo un puchero de indignación y molestia, pero no dijo nada más y le cedió el lugar a Sasuke.

- Y bien, ¿a casa de quién nos **DEBERÍAMOS** estar dirigiendo?-

- A la de Sakura. Hinata me dijo que allí iban a estar todas-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien, se dónde es- contestó y comenzó a manejar.

- ¡Al fin nos movemos! Debimos de haberle dicho a Sasuke desde un principio, en vez de dejar al imbécil de Naruto-

- ¡Oye idiota! Ya quisiera yo verte a ti conduciendo…-

- ¡¡Ya cállense los dos!! Esto ya es muy problemático de por sí...-

Ambos chicos se miraron con rabia pero ya no dijeron nada más. Sasuke no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar el camino correcto una vez que logro salir del estacionamiento en dónde Naruto los había metido.

- Oye Neji, ¿cómo vas con Tenten?-

- ¿A que te refieres?- contestó Neji haciéndose el desentendido. Sasuke lo miró confundido.

- Baka, ¿No vez que Neji le tiene miedo a esa chica? Es amiga de Ino, eso lo dice todo- dijo Naruto.

- Dímelo a mí. Cuando menos ustedes no están en su misma clase, pero yo….- comento distraídamente Shikamaru.

Sasuke se encogió al acordarse de ella. Era agradable, pero también muy hiperactiva para su propio gusto. _¿Es que acaso todos los rubios son iguales?-_ se preguntó así mismo, mirando de reojo a Naruto.

- ¿Crees que lleven muchas maletas?- preguntó solo para cambiar de tema.

- No lo se. Espero que no- dijo Neji con una mueca que reflejaba el temor.

- Yo también lo espero-

- ¿Qué acaso no las conocen? ¡Son mujeres!. De entre todas las cosas problemáticas, ellas son lo peor…- comentó Shikamaru provocando que todos rieran ante su espanto- ¡Hey! ¡No es de risa! ¡Esto es serio!-

Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo_. Eso me suena más bien a que estos tipos están enamorados- _pensó Sasuke- _todos estos son unos pervertidos sin remedio._

- Bueno, Hinata es bastante tranquila…-

- Todo lo contrario que su primo…- susurró Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

- Nada, nada…-

- Eso pensé-

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de viaje (que no era mucho debido a Naruto) se hizo el silencio en la camioneta, lo que le permitió a Sasuke ponerse a pensar. Se imaginó como sería cuando llegarán al campamento y lo que vio no le agradó mucho. Naruto, pegado como chicle a Hinata y Neji persiguiéndolos por doquier para luego irse con Tenten. Shikamaru y Temari no le preocupaban mucho: seguramente esos dos ni siquiera se molestarían en salir de la habitación. Ino y Sakura se la pasarían parloteando, y Gaara… Bueno, quizás Shikamaru no iba a pasarla tan bien después de todo. Por el retrovisor pudo verlos a los dos. Shikamaru miraba despreocupadamente hacía la ventana mientras Gaara observaba cada uno de sus movimientos como un puma al acecho, e incluso cada vez que el otro hacía algún movimiento, Sasuke podía ver como automáticamente se tensaba el cuello de Gaara. Sin querer, una leve carcajada salió de su garganta.

- ¿Y tu de que te ríes?- preguntó Naruto, con indebida sospecha.

- De nada- contestó el azabache pero al sentir que esa respuesta no satisfacía mucho al rubio, intentó cambiar de tema- Y… dime Naruto, ¿Crees que vayamos a caber todos aquí adentro?-

El chico lo meditó durante un segundo.

- Pues ahora que lo dices… creo que vamos a estar un poco apretados-

- ¿Cómo dices? Ya es demasiado problemático tener que respirar el mismo aire que tú… - dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡¿Qué?! Deberías estar agradecido de que mi mamá nos haya prestado la camioneta-

- ¿No dijiste que la camioneta era tuya?-

- E-etto… ¡Yo nunca dije eso!-

- Pero dijiste que ni siquiera tu mamá podía tocar TU camioneta…-

- Yo… pues... Quizás la camioneta no es mía pero…¡Eso no importa! ¡De todos modos es la oportunidad perfecta para manosearte a Temari! ¿No era eso lo que querías pervertido?-

Gaara se tensó completamente y, con un movimiento casi mecánico, le dirigió una tenebrosa mirada de asesino a Naruto y luego a Shikamaru.

- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?-

- !Eeeh…! Este… ¡Gaara! Tu sabes que eso no es verdad, ¿cierto?… Después de todo fue Naruto quién lo dijo y todos sabemos que el es un bruto… ¿no?-

Gaara miró de nuevo a Naruto.

- ¡No le creas nada! Si no fuera cierto, ¿entonces porqué se hizo novio de Temari? ¿Eh? Y aunque no lo haya estado planeando… ¡es obvio que quiere hacerlo!-

Y entonces Sasuke vio (casi en cámara lenta) como el pelirrojo se les dejaba ir encima a los dos. Parecía una comedia de televisión, con Naruto usando a Shikamaru como escudo mientras este rogaba por su vida. Pero Neji, por su parte, se veía más tranquilo que nunca. Incluso podría decirse que estaba feliz y radiante. Sasuke no sabía si debía temerle por eso, pero mejor lo dejó así. En aquellos momentos necesitaba ocuparse de cosas más importantes como evitar que ocurriera un homicidio dentro de la camioneta. Tenía que mantener su vista al frente porqué el iba conduciendo así que estiró su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo tomaba el volante e intentó agarrar el gorro de la chamarra de Gaara. Le resultaba difícil ver bien por el retrovisor debido a todo el jaleó.

_Solo será un segundo…_

Rápidamente se volteó y tomó a Gaara por la espalda. Entonces, dirigió sus ojos de vuelta al frente y vio que estaba puesto el "alto" en la avenida. Piso el freno desesperadamente y lo siguiente que sintió fue el impulsó de su propio peso hacía adelante. Se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, pero se sintió aliviado de saber que había logrado frenar a tiempo. Con sentimiento de culpa, miró hacia atrás y vio a sus tres amigos tumbados en el sillón, unos encima de otros. Naruto era el que estaba hasta abajo y se agarraba la cabeza adolorido.

- ¡Auch!…. Eh…. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! ¡Quita tu asqueroso trasero de mi cara Shikamaru!!!!-

- ¡No puedo! Gaara me esta aplastando y parece que últimamente ha subido un poco de peso….-

- ¡¿Primero intentas acostarte con mi hermana y ahora me llamas gordo?!-

Sasuke nunca había escuchado gritar a Gaara. De hecho, nunca lo había visto así de alterado y eso lo asustaba. Estacionó la camioneta y se bajo decidido a ponerlos en paz. Abrió la puerta trasera y toda la gente que iba pasando se quedó pasmada al ver la escena. Neji solamente estaba sentado en uno de los asientos delanteros con los audífonos puestos y tarareando alegremente una canción.

Sasuke tomó a Gaara como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo tiró en la banqueta. Los otros dos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

- ¡Sasuke nos salvó!- gritó felizmente Naruto, pero inmediatamente te detuvo. Algo no iba bien. El nunca le había visto esa cara a su amigo. Inmediatamente el y Shikamaru se sentaron derechos en el sillón y bajaron la cabeza como si los estuvieran regañando.

Sasuke se sintió satisfecho y algo sorprendido por haber descubierto que tenía ese poder. No había dicho ni sola una palabra y sin embargo, aquellos dos lo habían obedecido como si fueran perros entrenados.

Intentó hacerlo de nuevo con el chico pelirrojo, que lo miraba desde abajo, sentado en la banqueta. Pero este ni siquiera se inmutó ni pareció afectado por la mirada de Sasuke. Después de todo, el aún conservaba su orgullo y su dignidad. Se paró tranquilamente y se sacudió la ropa. Pasó a un lado de Sasuke y antes de meterse a la camioneta le dijo:

- Si me vuelves a tocar….- hizo una seña con su puño y cerró la puerta.

_De acuerdo…_ pensó Sasuke y pasando de largo ante las miradas de todos, simplemente se metió de nuevo al asiento de conductor y salieron de allí con la camioneta sumergida en un profundo silencio.

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente. Eso ya era demasiado para él, y ni siquiera estaban en el campamento.

* * *

- ¿Saben qué? Estoy abuuuurrida…- comentó Ino.

- No era necesario que lo dijeras-

- Hay que hacer algo para entretenernos- propuso Tenten.

- ¡Ya se! Juguemos verdad o reto- dijo maliciosamente Temari.

- ¡¡Noooooooooo!!- gritaron todas al unísono. Ya conocían lo que significaba esa cara en Temari.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No sean cobardes!-

- No es que sea cobarde…- dijo Ino- pero tu siempre sacas provecho de ese tipo de juegos-

- Tiene razón. Mejor hagamos algo más-

- ¿Cómo qué?- exigió Temari.

- Ehhhhmmm… platícanos sobre tu y Shikamaru- sugirió Sakura.

- No hay nada que no les haya dicho ya-

Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Pero, como siempre, fue Temari quién se atrevió a romperlo.

- Pero… ¿saben?- comenzó ella- ustedes no me han dicho nada sobre su vida amorosa…-

- Bueno, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que eso se debe a que ninguna de nosotras excepto tú tiene vida amorosa?- contestó Sakura y todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

- Eso ya lo se. Pero a lo que me refiero es que tiene que haber alguien que les guste-

Debido a que nadie se atrevió a contestar ese comentario, Temari prosiguió.

- Vamos Ino. Dímelo, se que eres la única que se animaría a decirlo-

- Yo… bueno, yo…- levantó su sonrojado rostro para ver a Temari, con decisión en sus ojos- ¡Me gusta….!- pero no alcanzó a decir la última frase debido a que fue interrumpida.

- ¡A mí me gusta Naruto!-

Todas voltearon a ver a Hinata, que sudaba a chorros y tenía el rostro completamente rojo. La observaron durante un momento y luego regresaron su atención a Ino.

- ¿Y bien…?- continuó Temari.

- ¡Cuéntanos!- la apoyó Tenten.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Escucharon lo que dije?- les exigió Hinata. Sakura la miró con aburrimiento.

- Si, te escuchamos-

- ¿Entonces….?-

- Ya todas lo sabíamos sin necesidad de que lo dijeras, Hinata- le contestó Tenten.

Hinata se sentó de nuevo en la cama, ahora completamente avergonzada.

- ¡Pero bueno!- dijo Temari- Estábamos en otros asuntos…- y miró a Ino maliciosamente.

En ese momento, el sonido de un auto estacionándose las distrajo.

- ¡¡Ya llegaron!!- gritó la rubia, sospechosamente alegre.

- ¡Yo les abro!- corrió Tenten escaleras abajo.

Al llegar a la calle vio la camioneta negra estacionada y de ella salió Neji, quien sonreía alegremente.

- ¡Hola pequeña!- la saludó y enseguida la abrazó.

- Eehh…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ella. En verdad estaba feliz con la reacción de Neji, pero resultaba completamente extraño encontrarlo de tan buen humor.

Enseguida, Sasuke bajó de la camioneta con una cara que indicaba enojó y gritó hacia la parte trasera:

- ¡Ustedes inútiles, bájense a subir las maletas de las chicas!-

La puerta se abrió y de allí salieron sus otros tres amigos, todos con la misma cara que Sasuke.

Las chicas dejaron sus maletas en la banqueta. Los cuatro muchachos las recogían para subirlas a la parte trasera mientras Sasuke se quedaba parado observándolos, como un teniente militar a sus soldados. Sakura se acercó a él.

- Hola- lo saludo.

- Hola-

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Luego te cuento-

Gaara cerró la cajuela y todos subieron a la camioneta.

- Oigan, creo que no cabemos muy bien- dijo Ino que estaba prácticamente embarrada en la ventana.

- De acuerdo, me sentaré sobre ti, Shikamaru- anunció Temari. El chico volteó a ver al pelirrojo y comprendió que esa no era una buen idea.

- Eeehh… creo… creo que mejor no- dijo, bastante nervioso.

- ¡Gaara, deja de gruñirle a mi novio!-

- ¡Ya pues! Tenten, ¿quieres ir a escuchar música atrás?- preguntó Neji.

- Me parece bien-

Y los dos se fueron, haciéndose espacio entre las maletas. De todas maneras, Temari se sentó sobre Shikamaru ante las quejas de su hermano e Ino tuvo que sentarse entre ellos para tranquilizar al pelirrojo, mientras que Hinata le explicaba a Naruto porqué el cielo era azul

El resto del camino fue un poco más relajado, al parecer las chicas habían calmado un poco la tensión y se la habían pasado platicando y de vez en cuando cantando. Se hizo de noche mientras estaban en la carretera y todos terminaron durmiéndose, excepto Sakura y Sasuke, porqué el iba conduciendo.

- Deberías dormirte- le dijo él- te ves cansada-

- No te preocupes. Me quedaré a hacerte compañía, para que veas lo buena que soy- dijo ella, haciéndolo reír.

- Gracias- le contestó después de un rato.

No había ningún coche en la carretera y ciertamente Sasuke estaba exhausto. Se le escapó un pequeño bostezo.

- Tu si que te vez cansado- le dijo ella, sonriente.

- Un poco- admitió- ¿pero ya viste a los de atrás?-

Sakura se volteó y no pudo evitar reírse de la escena. Neji y Tenten habían improvisado una cama con las maletas y habían quedado acurrucados juntos. Temari estaba sobre el pecho de Shikamaru, mientras este la abrazaba. Pero los más patéticos fueron los otros: Hinata estaba recargada en una de las ventanas y lucía acalorada mientras Naruto la abrazaba como si fuera un muñeco y roncaba con la boca abierta. Ino y Gaara siempre parecían estar incómodos, pero Gaara la había tapado con su chamarra para que no tuviera frío e incluso la había dejado dormir sobre su hombro.

Sakura se sintió conmovida con verlos a todos así. Le recordaba a cuando eran niños pequeños y siempre terminaban muertos después de salir a jugar. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que se sintió agradecida de tener tan buenos amigos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Sasuke.

- Nada. Solamente se ven lindos-

- Bueno, si a lo que te refieres es que son mejores así que cuando están despiertos. Entonces concuerdo contigo-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero no de aquellos incómodos, sino de uno de esos que resultan tranquilizantes. Sakura observó a Sasuke en la oscuridad. La luz de la luna lo hacía lucir aún más pálido de lo que ya era y las ojeras comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos oscuros. Pero aún así era guapísimo. Era extraño que no lo hubiera notado antes, ya que prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Curiosamente era la primera vez en que reparaba en ello. Pero entonces Sasuke se sintió observado y volteó a verla.

- Lo sé, soy demasiado atractivo- dijo él riendo.

Durante un segundo, Sakura se sintió temerosa de que él hubiera visto en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Sin embargo, se apresuró a contestarle.

- No es eso idiota. Estaba viendo el lunar que tienes en el cuello-

- Como digas, pero se que mientes-

- Si tu lo dices…-

Sakura se volteó hacia la ventana y comenzó a ver el paisaje de la carretera. Le gustaba mucho mirar la noche. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que haría en cuánto llegará al campamento y se sintió emocionada. Era la primera vez que viajaba con sus amigos y tenía muchas expectativas. Y en esas estaba, sonriendo tontamente para sí misma y envuelta en sus fantasías, cuando un roce cálido hizo que se sobresaltará. Observó como Sasuke la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!-

- Perdón- dijo él, y a continuación puso su mano sobre la de ella- solo pensé que tendrías frío pero te asustaste y me dio risa-

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a observar la mano de el sobre a suya. Obviamente no era la primera vez que el hacía eso, pero por alguna razón, se sintió diferente. Era como si algo se hubiera quedado atrapado en su pecho y estuviera intentando salir desesperadamente. En cuánto el dejo de tocarla, sintió el vacío, como si le hubieran quitado algo suyo.

- Ten- dijo el acercándole su chamarra- tápate con esto-

Sakura la tomó y la puso sobre sus hombros. Aunque resultará absurdo, inmediatamente se sintió cómoda, protegida. No entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero estar así con el era… agradable.

Durante un largo rato ninguno de los dos habló y ahora Sakura ya no tenía nada de sueño. Sacó de su morral su lámpara de luz nocturna y el libro que había estado leyendo durante toda esa semana. Sasuke la observó de reojo.

- ¿Que estás leyendo?-

- Un libro-

El le dirigió una malévola mirada, pero ella ni se inmutó.

- Eso ya lo se. Me refiero a ¿qué libro estás leyendo?-

- No es de tu incumbencia, chismoso-

- Apuesto a que es algo porno-

- ¡Claro que no!- gritó ella, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de que estuvo a punto de despertarlos a todos. En la parte de atrás, Naruto le soltó una leve patada a Neji en la cabeza.

- Deberías cuidar tu tono de voz- le dijo él.

_Ni que fueras mi dueño-_ se dijo mentalmente, pero no tuvo ganas de ponerse a discutir, así que simplemente lo ignoró y regresó a su lectura. No había ni abierto el libro cuando sintió como Sasuke le revolvía los cabellos con su enorme mano en un gesto cariñoso.

- Ya, ya, está bien. No era mi intención hacer el papel de padre acosador-

Sakura lo observó mientras el se limitaba a sonreírle. En la oscuridad, con los cabellos alborotados, el sudor en la frente, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su boba sonrisa de niño pequeño, Sakura pensó que jamás había visto a nadie tan hermoso como él.

Aquella mirada no había durado ni dos segundos, pero Sakura sentía como si hubieran sido siglos. Ya casi llegaban y eso debió de haber sido un alivió para ella. Sin embargó, lejos de sentirse tranquila, estaba alterada.

Sabía lo que significaba aquella opresión en su pecho. Ya lo había sentido antes, unas dos o tres veces, pero su mente seguía bloqueando la idea. Porque aquello no podía ser cierto. Se conocían de toda la vida y jamás le había sucedido nada así estando con él. ¿Porqué tenía que pasar así, tan de repente?. Tenía miedo de sentir, porque sentir también significaba sufrir y ella ya estaba cansada de eso.

Y además, enamorarse de un cerdo pervertido como lo era Sasuke estaba mal. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cabaña eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y el sol ya se estaba ocupando su lugar en el cielo. Sasuke había dejado la camioneta en una especie de estacionamiento junto a la carretera que era utilizado por los turistas que ocupaban las cabañas.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se había acercado a recibirlos.

- Buenos días- dijo él chico, el cuál se hacía llamar Jack- ¿Tuvieron un largo viaje?-

- Ni tanto- contestó Naruto.

Todos lucían descansados y ansiosos por instalarse en su cabaña, excepto Sakura y Sasuke. El tenía los ojos prácticamente morados y no podía caminar sin tambalearse bruscamente, mientras que ella ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta mientras Ino luchaba por mantenerla derecha y evitar que la aplastará.

Otros dos jóvenes con uniforme se acercaron hacía ellos y comenzaron a meter las maletas dentro de un pequeño cochecito, como los de golf solo que mucho más grande.

- Me temo que el camino es demasiado empinado como para subir en camioneta así que nosotros los llevaremos hasta la cabaña-

- Me parece bien- contesto Tenten mientras subía con toda confianza al coche y se ponía cómoda.

El viaje hacía arriba no fue demasiado largo, sin embargo la cabaña estaba bastante alejada del estacionamiento. Era bonita, de estilo clásico como las que uno acostumbra a ver en las películas. Desde allí podía escucharse el susurró del agua sobre las rocas en un río cercano y el cantar de las aves resultaba tranquilizante.

Dos empleados se encargaron de meter sus maletas en la cabaña y el chico rubio, Jack, le entregó las llaves a Neji.

- Recuerden que si necesitan algo pueden marcar el botón rojo en el teléfono y los atenderemos en seguida-

- Muchas gracias-

- Ah, y una cosa más: tengan cuidado con los animales. Últimamente ha habido reportes de personas que han visto a un oso merodeando por estos rumbos-

- Eh... De acuerdo-

- ¡Que se diviertan!- dijo Jack y finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ino se fue derecha hacía el sillón que había en la sala y aventó a Sakura como si está fuera un costal de papas, y aún así no se despertó.

- ¡Listo!- exclamó bastante aliviada.

Estuvieron recorriendo la cabaña durante un rato. Era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera y aunque era bastante sencilla, resultaba acogedora y hogareña. En el piso de abajo había una sala con televisión (con cable, lo cuál era extraño considerando que se encontraban en medio del bosque), una pequeña cocina multifuncional, un baño, y una bella terraza en la parte trasera que ofrecía una espléndida vista de todo el bosque. En el piso de arriba había cinco recámaras acomodadas en un largo pasillo y dos baños, cada uno en los extremos. Y claro, como era de esperarse, pronto comenzaron las discusiones sobre el acomodo en las habitaciones.

- ¡Yo con Shikamaru!- anunció Temari, levantando la mano como si se encontrarán en clase.

- Ni muerto. Tu vienes conmigo- le contestó su pelirrojo hermano.

- Estás loco. Ni que fueras mi papá. Es más, se supone que tu eres el hermano menor-

- Si Shikamaru se va con Temari entonces yo me voy con Tenten-

- Y yo no pienso dormir en el mismo cuarto que el baka de Sasuke, así que me quedaré con Hinata-

- ¡¿Y piensas dejarlo conmigo?!- dijo Gaara- ¡Mejor duermo en la sala!-

- ¡¡Ya basta!!- gritó Ino tapándose las orejas- Tú- dijo apuntando hacía Shikamaru- dormirás con Temari, pero no se les ocurra hacer sus cochinadas. Y no, ni me estés gruñendo Gaara, quieras o no ellos son novios y merecen privacidad. Pero si te sirve de alivió, les dejaremos el primer cuarto. Si hacen algo, te aseguró que todos nos enteraremos. Y a ti te tocará con Neji, pero cuidado porque ronca mucho. Hinata se va con Tenten y Sakura conmigo. Y tu, Naruto, te toca con Sasuke-

- ¡Hey! ¿Y eso porqué?-

- Porque los dos son igual de molestos-

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Y a ti quién te eligió la jefa del grupo?- comenzó Neji.

- Ya mejor déjalo así- le dijo Tenten, poniendo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

- Pero...-

- Además, tienes que admitir que se le da bastante bien eso de ordenar-

- Pero eso sigue sin tener nada que ver con...-

- Ahora si fueras tan amable, querido Neji...-

- Si, ya se. Voy por tus maletas-

Neji despareció por las escales arrastrando los pies y con cara de fastidio.

- Wow- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Ino.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Temari.

- Años y años de práctica- dijo la morena guiñándoles el ojo- y hablando de tontos... ¿Qué paso con Sasuke?-

Todos voltearon casi instantáneamente a ver al chico de los cabellos rojos, que se encontraba tranquilamente recargado sobre una pared.

- Lo avente al sillón de la sala. Está técnicamente muerto-

- No me sorprende. Esos dos no durmieron nada- comento Hinata.

- Como sea, ¿que es lo que quieren hacer primero?- preguntó alegremente Ino.

- ¿Vamos a nadar?-

- ¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!!-

* * *

No había ningún ruido en la cabaña cuándo se despertó. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y le dolía la espalda por haber dormido en mala posición.

Al principio se asustó. No había ninguna luz prendida más que la de la sala y por un momento creyó que estaba sola, hasta que vio a cierto moreno roncando suavemente en el sillón de al lado. Su aspecto era horrible: los cabellos completamente desordenados (aún más de lo que era común), la cara sucia y llena de sudor y el cuerpo doblado en una posición claramente incomoda.

Se veía bastante cansado así que decidió no molestarlo y se fue a investigar. Efectivamente no había nadie en la cabaña y todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas. Primero subió al segundo piso y estuvo recorriendo todas las habitaciones. Finalmente llegó a la última del pasillo, en dónde encontró su ropa y todas sus demás pertenencias cuidadosamente acomodadas en el armario. Sonrió para si misma. Siempre era bueno tener amigas como Ino.

Sin quererlo, su estomago hizo un ruido extraño y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente hambrienta, así que se dirigió de nuevo al piso de abajo. Al entrar en la cocina percibió el leve olor del jabón lavatrastos, prueba de que ya todos habían comido. ¿Qué horas serían?. Se acercó a la ventana y se sorprendió mucho al ver que ya estaba oscuro. ¡Se había pasado el día entero durmiendo!

Se quedó observando el cielo durante un momento aún sin poder creer que había dormido durante más de doce horas, cuando un rayo cruzó rápidamente el cielo. A continuación se escucho un trueno que la inquieto un poco.

- ¿Que haces?-

Volteó la cabeza un poco sorprendida y vio la silueta de Sasuke recargado en el marco de la puerta con una mano en la sien.

- Me siento terrible-

- Te ves terrible- corroboró ella- y estás sucio-

- ¿Dónde están los demás?-

- No tengo idea...- aunque no había terminado de decir eso cuando vio un papel blanco encima del teléfono- ¡Mira!-

Sasuke desdoblo el papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

- _"Buenas noches bellos durmientes: Nos fuimos a asar unas cuántas salchichas. Si tienen hambre hay sándwiches en el refrigerador y también dejamos shampoo en el baño para que se den una ducha. Se cuidan"_-

- Que manera tan sutil de llamarnos apestosos-

- Como sea, me duele mucho la cabeza. Creo que un poco de agua caliente sería de gran ayuda- dijo él y se dirigió hacía el baño, no sin antes tomar uno de los sándwiches.

- ¿Te vas a meter al baño con comida?-

- ¿Algún problema?-

- No realmente...-

- Eso pensé- y dicho esto se fue al piso de arriba.

Sakura tomó otro sándwich y un jugo y se fue a sentar a ver televisión.

* * *

Ino miró una vez más su reloj de muñeca: eran las 8 en punto. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata improvisada que había hecho Neji y comían alegremente, mientras Naruto contaba historias de terror.

- Entonces la chica de la compañía telefónica le llamó por teléfono y dijo: "¡Tienes que salir de allí! ¡La llamada viene de la segunda línea de la casa!"-

- ¡Que horror!-

- A mí no me dio nada de miedo-

- Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy aburrida Temari-

- No, lo que sucede es que en mi familia nos enseñaron a no ser cobardes-

- Y hablando de familia- dijo Ino- ¿dónde está tu hermano?-

Ninguno se habría percatado de la ausencia de Gaara si ella no hubiera dicho nada. _Ni siquiera porque son hermanos-_ pensó Ino.

- ¿Saben qué? Ni se molesten. Yo voy a buscarlo-

- Gracias Ino, por eso te quiero tanto-

- Mejor cállense-

Se alejó de las risas de sus compañeros bastante frustrada. ¿Cómo era posible que dejarán a Gaara irse por allí el solo?. Ese chico lo menos que necesitaba era estár solo, sin mencionar que el bosque era peligroso. Por más fuerte que fuera Gaara seguramente no podría defenderse. Era curioso, incluso para ella, verse reaccionar de esa manera.

No solía ser del tipo maternal con ninguno de sus amigos y le resultaba extraño portarse así con alguien con quién apenas hablaba. Quizás era porque se sentía identificada con él. Ella también se sentía sola. Incluso estando allí sentada, rodeada de todos sus amigos y charlando alegremente, se había sentido más sola que nunca. Le hacía mucha falta su amiga Sakura, pero no había querido molestarla. Se veía muy cansada.

Pasado un rato, se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde demonios estaba. Por estar tan absorta en sus pensamientos ni cuenta se había dado que había estado adentrándose más y más en el bosque y ahora ya no veía ninguna señal que pudiera llevarla de regreso. Comenzó a sentir que le daba un ataque de pánico y se sentó en un tronco, muy quieta, temerosa de que si hacía algún movimiento brusco algún animal fuera a saltarle encima.

Comenzaba a tener frío y el suelo estaba húmedo. Sin quererlo, se puso a sollozar. Primero fue un llanto leve, casi inconsciente, pero después las lágrimas ya no quisieron parar y se encontró así misma llorando como cuando era una niña pequeña. No lloraba por ninguna razón en especifico, simplemente lo hacía por necesidad, como si sus ojos necesitarán desechar el exceso de agua en su cuerpo.

Después de un rato, cuando comenzó a sentir sus ojos hinchados y las lágrimas finalmente terminaron, alcanzó a reconocer un extraño ruido. _¿Música?_- pensó ella- _¿En el bosque? ¡Imposible!._

Pero sus oídos insistían. Se levantó lentamente y se dejó guiar, sin saber exactamente lo que hacía. Finalmente llegó al borde de lo que parecía ser el borde de una zanja y allí, sentado tranquilamente y balanceando las piernas, estaba Gaara. Traía los audífonos puestos con el volumen tan alto que Ino alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente la canción. Se acercó a el y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Gaara se asusto tanto que por un momento Ino pensó que la iba a golpear, además de que casi cae al vacío. Sin embargo cuando se quitó los audífonos y se dirigió a ella no parecía molesto.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- le dijo tranquilamente, mirando hacía el cielo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Que haces tú aquí?. Vine a buscarte-

- ¿A mí?- pregunto incrédulo.

- ¿A quién más?-

- No lo se...- el seguía sin dirigirle la mirada y después de un rato ella descubrió que lo que estaba viendo era la luna.

- A mi también me gusta la luna- dijo ella. El la miró como sorprendido de escuchar su voz.

- Es bonita-

- ¿Que escuchabas?-. En vez de contestarle, el le ofreció uno de los audífonos y ella se lo puso.

- Karen O- sentenció. El simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Me sorprende que la conozcas-

- A mí me sorprende que tu la conozcas-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. No sentían la necesidad de hablar, y la verdad es que no había mucho que decir. Sin embargó (y para sorpresa de Ino) Gaara fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Me gusta venir a ver la luna en la noche. Antes lo hacía todas las noches hasta que un día me enferme terriblemente y Temari me prohibió seguirlo haciendo-

- Temari es un poco mandona-

- Supongo- dijo él, después de pensarlo un rato- pero no es tan malo. Ella es lo más cercano a una mamá que tengo-

- ¿La extrañas?- preguntó Ino, que de repente sintió tristeza.

- ¿A mi mamá?. Quizás suene un poco cruel, pero la verdad es que nunca la conocí, ni se mucho sobre ella, así que no. Aunque eso no significa que no me hubiera gustado tenerla a mi lado-

- ¿Te sientes solo?- le preguntó ella, en actitud pensativa.

- Yo...-

- Porque yo sí- lo cortó antes de que pudiera terminar. El la miró estupefacto.

- ¿Tu te sientes sola?- dijo finalmente. casi le daban ganas de ponerse a reír, aunque adivinó que no era una buena idea.

- Ya se que suena absurdo- le dijo ella, abrazando sus rodillas- pero es así. Tengo el terrible sentimiento de que voy a quedarme sola, y no quiero. Me da miedo-

- No creo que tengas mucho de que preocuparte- dijo el en voz tan baja que Ino necesito poner mucha atención para entender lo que decía- la gente como tú nunca estará sola. Atraes a las personas como moscas a la miel. Es casi imposible que algo así te suceda. En cambió yo...-

Bueno, eso había sido casi un halago. Le sorprendió tanto escuchar eso que le tomó un rato darse cuenta de que la última frase la había dicho con un aire de tristeza.

Lo observó pero su rostro era inescrutable, como si nada fuera capaz de afectarlo. Se acercó casi con furia hacía el y le pegó en el hombro.

- ¡Auuuch!- chilló el- ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!-

- ¡No, no y no! ¿Me oyes? Mientras yo esté aquí, no permitiré que vuelvas a decir que estás solo-

- Yo...-

- Hagamos esto. Si tu prometes no volver a decirlo, yo también prometo no volver a decirlo-

El se limitó a observarla, bastante sorprendido. Sí, está tipa estaba loca.

- De acuerdo- dijo finalmente.

Y los dos quedaron allí, sentados en el barranco, muertos de frío, viendo la luna. Finalmente, Gaara terminó ofreciéndole de nuevo el auricular para escuchar música. Y por lo menos durante ese momento, ninguno de los dos se sintió solo.

* * *

Metió de nuevo la mano al paquete para tomar una galleta, pero este ya estaba vacío. _Demonios._ No había nada bueno en la televisión y el idiota de Sasuke ya tenía una media hora bañándose. Frustrada, apago el televisor y fue a la cocina a buscar algo más. Comer cada vez que estaba tensa era una mala costumbre y ella estaba consciente de eso, pero que más daba.

Miró por la ventana de la cocina hacía el cielo. La luna, grande y completamente redonda, era perfectamente visible desde ese punto, pero no por mucho tiempo. Al parecer el tipo del noticiero había estado en lo correcto: se avecinaba una tormenta. _¿Porque siguen sin regresar?._

En ese momento, un trueno la sacó de sus pensamientos. _Seguro ya están en camino._ Afuera hacía un viento terrible, un indicio más de que la tormenta no tardaría mucho. De solo ver el violento movimiento de las ramas de los árboles hizo que le diera frío y fue a su habitación a buscar una chamarra calientita.

Justo cuando regresaba a la sala, se apagaron las luces y enseguida un trueno más fuerte que el anterior retumbó en las paredes de la cabaña.

- ¡Maldición Sakura! ¿Y ahora que hiciste?-

Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Sasuke, sin camisa y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

- No fui yo, fue la tormenta imbécil-

Sasuke se acercó a la ventana como para corroborar su historia.

- Parece que sí-

- ¡Por kami! ¡Ponte una maldita camisa!-

El ignoró el comentario y siguió observando por la ventana. Y entonces, la luz regresó.

- ¡Que buena suerte!. Iré a terminar de cambiarme...- dijo Sasuke, pero justo en el momento en que piso el primer escalón, un fuerte alarido interrumpió el sonido de la lluvia. Ambos se quedaron petrificados.

- Pero si eran....-

- ¡Los idiotas!- gritó Sakura desesperada.

- Quédate aquí- dijo Sasuke tirando la toalla y salió corriendo hacía la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡Yo también voy!- gritó Sakura y salió justo detrás de él.

Resultaba difícil moverse entre tanta fauna y el lodo era bastante resbaloso. Sakura se cayó un par de veces, pero no se detuvo y Sasuke corría con tanta gracia como si fuera una liebre, con los pies descalzos. Sakura ya no veía por dónde iban, se concentraba en seguirle el pasó a Sasuke y la lluvia no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Era sorprendente como en dos minutos se había soltado tal diluvio.

Llevaban unos seis minutos corriendo y Sakura ya estaba perdiendo el aliento, cuando inoportunamente chocó con algo.

- ¡Aaahhh!- gritó al caer. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que había chocado contra la espalda de Sasuke.

- ¡Te dije que te quedarás!- le reclamó él.

- ¡Y yo te dije que no me iba a quedar!-. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que la hizo pensar que le iba a gritar de nuevo, pero en vez de eso le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cuando al fin estuvo de pie, Sakura pudo ver porque Sasuke se había detenido. Habían llegado a una especie de claro, en dónde había troncos alrededor de una fogata (que se acababa de apagar con la lluvia), y bolsas de comida regadas por doquier.

- ¡Aquí estaban ellos!-

- Eso ya lo se- le dijo él- la pregunta es: ¿en dónde están ahora?-

Y como en respuesta a sus palabras, un fuerte rugido se escuchó unos cuantos metros adelante. Al principio Sakura solo pudo ver una mancha negra moviéndose entre la lluvia, pero conforme se iba acercando, se dio cuenta de que era...

- ¡¡¡EL OSO!!!-

Sus piernas estaban paralizadas, como dos ramas enraizadas en la tierra y si hubiera tenido más líquidos en su interior, seguramente se hubiera orinado. Sin embargo, Sasuke siempre reaccionaba más rápido y esa no fue la excepción.

Tomó a Sakura del brazo y salió corriendo en dirección a la cabaña. Sakura no era más que un bulto y prácticamente estaba siendo arrastrada entre las ramas. No podía seguirle el pasó y eso provocaba que cayera una y otra vez, pero el no la soltaba.

- ¡¿Y que pasa con los demás?!-

- ¡Fueron a esconderse! ¡Quizás ya regresaron a la cabaña!-

- ¡¿Entonces porqué no los vimos en el camino?!-

Sasuke ya no respondió a eso. El pánico inundó a Sakura y la horrible desesperación se hizo presente. _No, no son tan tontos. Seguro fueron a esconderse._

Finalmente visualizó las luces prendidas através de la puerta abierta de la cabaña. Prácticamente entraron patinando en el suelo de madera y Sasuke se incorporó rápidamente para cerrar la puerta.

Sakura se quedó en el suelo, con los pantalones hechos jirones y las rodillas raspadas. Intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- ¡¿Porqué demonios corrías como si el diablo fuera detrás de ti?! ¡El oso ni siquiera nos estaba siguiendo!-

- Shh- le dijo el- eso es lo que tu piensas, pero los osos son más rápidos de lo que te imaginas-

Abrió la cortina de la ventana y Sakura se acercó para observar. Justo allí afuera se encontraba el oso merodeando por los alrededores. Sasuke volvió a cerrarla y terminó recargándose en la pared, como signo de cansancio.

Un incómodo silencio se poso entre los dos. Sakura se sentía tan mal que no quería ni hablar, y entonces se acordó.

- La casa está sola...-

- Ya lo se-

- Pero entonces... ¿Y los demás?-

Sasuke ni siquiera había abierto la boca cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era su celular, que yacía tirado en el sofá dónde se había quedado dormido. Lentamente y de mala gana se paró a tomarlo.

- ¿Bueno? ¡¿Dónde están?! ¿Y no se pueden regresar?... Mmmm... A como yo veo las cosas, no va a dejar de llover en toda la noche... No, no están aquí... Estoy seguro de que no les sucedió nada, el oso está aquí afuera- dijo él asomándose- Les recomiendo que se queden allí... ¡No es mi culpa!... Como sea... Los veo luego-

- ¿Que sucede?-

- Corrieron al estacionamiento y se quedaron en la camioneta y ahora ya no pueden salir por la lluvia. Les dije que se quedarán allí-

Sakura no sabía que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta ese momento y la sensación de alivio la inundo por completo.

- Pero... dijiste algo sobre que no estaban aquí...-

- Gaara se esfumó e Ino fue a buscarlo justo antes de que empezará la tormenta. Ya no los han visto-

- ¿Crees que...?-

- ¿Que les pasó algo? No. De todos ellos, Gaara es el más inteligente. Seguramente encontraron un lugar dónde esconderse-

Bueno, quizás Sasuke tenía razón, pero aún así no podía asegurarle nada y eso la hizo sentir impotente.

- Demonios, estoy mojado-

- ¿Enserio? Si no lo dices ni cuenta me doy...-

- Me refiero a que acababa de bañarme-

- Yo primero. Tu tardas media hora allí adentro-

Sakura intentó pararse del suelo pero se dio cuenta de que le ardían las rodillas al hacer cualquier movimiento. Un leve vistazo le indico que las heridas estaban sucias y sangraban. Sasuke también se dio cuenta y se arrodillo frente a ella para examinarle las heridas.

- No son muy graves pero te dolerán un buen rato-

- Gracias por los ánimos-

- Espérame aquí-

Sasuke se paró y se fue directo a la cocina. Regresó con una botella de agua para limpiar las heridas y unas cuántas vendas, pero cuando se acercó dudo durante un segundo.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó ella un poco perturbada por su expresión.

- Sakura, no vayas a pensar que soy un pervertido ni mucho menos, pero necesito que te quites el pantalón-

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y eso cómo porqué?!- dijo ella, e inconscientemente comenzó a echarse hacia atrás- Se supone que solamente ibas a curarme los raspones-

- ¡Uuuyyy! ¡Tranquila! Ni que fuera a violarte o algo así. Tu pantalón está sucio y roto y me estorba para ponerte la venda-

Sakura no estaba muy segura de eso, aunque sabía que el tenía razón. Al ver su expresión, añadió:

- ¡Oh vamos! Es lo mismo que cuando te pones un traje de baño. Y si quieres te puedes tapar con los cojines del sillón-

- De acuerdo- dijo, y el sonrió victorioso- pero date la vuelta-

El rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio pero no dijo nada y se volteó. Sakura se levantó teniendo cuidado de doblar las rodillas lo mínimo que se pudiera. Lentamente se bajo el pantalón y cuando se lo quitó se cubrió con el, no fuera a ser que Sasuke la viera por el rabillo del ojo. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano y tomó todos los cojines que pudo y se los puso a su alrededor para cubrirla.

- Ya puedes voltear-

Sasuke se dio media vuelta buscándola con la mirada hasta que la ubicó en el sillón y sonrió burlonamente, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

- Vaya, no decía lo de los cojines enserio-

- Me hiciste quitarme el pantalón. No iba a darte el gusto de verme en paños menores-

- No te hagas la importante. No es como si yo tuviese muchas ganas de verte, aunque... ¿te cuento un secreto? En esa pared de allí hay un espejo que refleja toda la sala-

Sakura volteó a ver y, efectivamente, allí estaba el espejo. Un maldito espejo de tres caras que reflejaba ampliamente toda la sala, y el cuál le había dado a Sasuke una vista panorámica de su trasero.

- Tranquila, no vi mucho- dijo él y algo en su sonrisa le indicó que estaba mintiendo.

Sasuke le limpió cuidadosamente cada una de las heridas y finalmente le vendo las dos piernas.

- Listo, todo bien- dijo y le dio una pequeña palmada.

Sakura se limitó a observarlo fijamente. estaba tan enojada que no podía ni hablar y tenía unas inexplicables ganas de cortarle la cabeza en ese momento.

- Ya pues, no te enojes. No fue para tanto-

Sakura no le contesto.

- De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te enseñe mis bóxers para estar a mano?

- ¡¡No que asco!! Apuesto a que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo. Eres un exhibicionista-

- ¿Ves?- dijo el sonriendo complacido- Logre hacerte hablar-

- Imbécil-.

Sakura estiró una de sus piernas y le dio a Sasuke una patada en dónde más le dolía. Sasuke dobló el cuerpo instantáneamente por el dolor, pero al estar parado en frente del sillón, tropezó y terminó cayendo sobre Sakura. Ella no supo que era lo que la estaba aplastando, solo sabía que tenía la boca llena de cabellos negros: los cabellos de Sasuke. Intentó apoyarse para levantarse y terminó presionando una de las piernas de Sakura, que protestó con un gritito de dolor.

Al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de la posición en la que había quedado: sus brazos estaban a los lados, estirados alrededor de Sakura como para impedirle el paso y su cara había quedado justo enfrente de la de ella. Sus ojos lo observaban de la misma manera en que lo haría una gacela antes de caer en las garras de un león. No supo qué, pero algo lo empujo desde atrás y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta los labios de ambos estaban unidos.

No fue un beso en todo su esplendor, podría decirse que más bien fue un torpe y desafortunado choque de caras. Ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y podían ver la estupefacción en sus rostros. Sasuke se aventó hacía atrás de manera violenta y cayó de espalda contra la mesa, dándose un fuerte golpe. Le dolía la comisura de la boca: aparte de que se había golpeado al caer sobre ella, la primera reacción de Sakura fue morderlo en un intentó de soltar un gritó y ahora un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su cuello.

Durante un buen rato no hicieron más que quedarse en la misma posición observándose cautelosamente, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Finalmente Sasuke se sintió muy incómodo y aunque estaba muy avergonzado, no le quedó más que levantarse. Instintivamente intentó limpiarse la sangre con el brazo, pero solo consiguió embarrarse más.

- Déjame a mí-.

Al levantar la vista vio a Sakura parada junto a él, limpiándole la sangre con su pantalón.

- Sakura... tu ropa interior...-

- ¿Que tiene?-

- Puedo verla-

Ella volteó a verse. Obviamente no llevaba los pantalones puestos y los cojines se habían quedado en el sillón, aunque de alguna manera supo que no era eso a lo que se refería Sasuke. Su camiseta seguía mojada y se transparentaba un poco, mostrando el corpiño deportivo que llevaba debajo. Y para su propia sorpresa, no le importaba que Sasuke la hubiera visto.

_Vamos Sakura, siempre quisiste ser más atrevida ¿que mejor momento que esté?_

- Normalmente a estás alturas ya estarías golpeándome y gritando que soy un pervertido sinvergüenza y desconsiderado. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Sakura lanzó el pantalón a un lado y sin previo aviso se colgó de su cuello.

- Créeme, nunca he estado mejor-

Y ante la miada de estupefacción de Sasuke, le plantó un beso en la boca.

* * *

Listo!!

Recuerden que cualuier comentario, duda, critica, golpe, lo que quieren haganmelo saber en un review ;D

Por cierto!! Muchisimas gracias a todas por su apoyo y por todos lo bellos reviews que me dejarón (Ali llora de felicidad TT_TT) No puedo creer que ya sean 20 comentarios y tan solo he puesto el prológo. Me esforzare mucho, lo prometo.

El capítulo lo deje justo allí porque todavía me la sigo pensando y sería bueno escuchar su opinión, ¿Les gustaría que hubiera lemmon para el siguiente capítulo o les parece muy pronto?

Ahora si me despido, Aye!!

Sayonnara!!!!!!!

(Itachi manda saludos desde mi armario ;D)


End file.
